Of Love & Games
by Robbiekaylover333
Summary: Prompt: Please do one where it's AU and Jack and Ralph are in high school with each other and they're the power couple of the school. Can you make art Ralph and jock Jack and just cute fluffiness for me please? Like Jack is playing a game and Ralph comes to support him and they win and just cuteness. Please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Ralph rolled the piece of pastel between his fingers, eyes focused on the drawing in front of him. Rapunzel's vibrant green eyes stared back at him, her pink lips pursed as if tell him to get on with it. Her golden hair was partially shaded, but not completely done because Ralph couldn't decide if he wanted to add flowers to the bottom of her hair or not and her fingers that were curled daintily around the pan held at her side.

Biting his lip, Ralph pushed away from his chair and stood, intent on going to find the perfect shade of purple, but instead found his boyfriend leaning against the door frame with a fond smile on his face. Ralph ducked his head, hiding his grin. Jack may be all snark and sarcastic humour, but behind all of that was his gentle interior, and it was something rarely seen by others aside from him.

"How long have you been there for?" he asked, aborting his mission and sliding his drawing back into its folder. It could wait 'till he got home, he wasn't in a rush. Ralph put everything into his messenger bag, then slung it over his shoulder.

Jack shrugged, the fond smile still there. "A couple of minutes probably. I didn't want to bother you because you seemed so focused."

When Ralph was at the door, Jack wrapped an arm around his waist, hand splayed across his hip and pressed a kiss on top of his hair. "Are you still working on that project for Mr. Grey?"

Ralph leaned against him. "That one's just for fun, the real one still has a long way to go." He glanced up at Jack who was staring at him curiously.

"No," he said sternly, "You won't be able to see it until I'm done. It's a surprise actually.

"Oh really?" Jack raised an eyebrow as they began to walk towards the school exit. A grin was the only response he got.

The sun was just beginning to set in London and the sky had taken on a light pink color. Most of the town's residents had already gone home, the road empty save for a couple of parked cars littering the street. Shops were all getting ready to be close except for the twenty-four hour grocery store.

"Are you still going to my game?" Jack asked as they passed the diner

"Of course, why wouldn't I? It is the most important game m of your life."

Jack smirked and glanced down at Ralph. "Your mum hate me. I didn't think she let you go."

"She doesn't hate you," he said, trying to sound convincing, "She just has a bit of...concerns about you. You didn't exactly make the best first impression."

"And who's fault was that?" Jack asked teasingly. "They wouldn't have opened the door if you weren't being so loud."

Ralph blushed and swatted at his boyfriend, causing him to laugh. "Well you shouldn't be such a good kisser. And anyways, it wasn't that bad."

"I thought she was going to kill me."

A smile flitted across his face as they reached his house. "I promise she wasn't going to kill you."

Shaking his head, Jack leaned down to give him a kiss, but before he could, the door opened revealing Ralphs mother with her hands on her hips. She gave Jack a strained smile and pulled her son into the house.

"Bye Jack!" Ralph called as the door slammed in his face.

He chuckled and pushed his hands into his pants pocket before turning around and heading to his own house.

Ralph was barely able to fully leave his tenth hour before he was encased into a tight hug. Upon reflex, he returned it and placed his head on his boyfriend's chest, nuzzling him slightly. Jack slowly began to relax, the tension that was running through his body slowly disappearing.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, when he wasn't released immediately.

"You're my good luck charm," Jack replied, "And I know that we'll win this game as long as you believe in me."

He couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend's words. Even under stress, he knew how to charm. Jack tipped his chin up slightly, then bent down to make up for the rest of the height difference and gently pressed his lips against Ralph's. One of his favorite things about Jack was the way he would always taste like a mixture of peppermint and cinnamon. It didn't take them long to gravitate towards somebody's locker, Peter trapping him against it.

"Get a room!" someone whose voice could probably be identified as Simon's, along with a crumpled paper was thrown their way.

Ralph outright laughed at that one, breaking the kiss. "He's right, you know."

Jack rolled his eyes and ran a finger across Ralph's bottom lip. "See you in the girlfriend section." He barely had a chance to reply indignantly because Jack was already jogging away, so he let it go with a fond shake of his head. He glanced up, noting that Simon was waiting a little ways down the hall, an impatient look on his face as he stared at him intently, almost as if he thought it would make him get a move on. Ralph held his hands up in mock surrender and made his walked over to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Finally, there's something I need to tell you."

The roar of the crowd and Simon's delighted squeal were deafening, and Ralph couldn't help but be as happy as everyone else were. They _won_. This was the finals, and after years of losing, they finally _won_. He grinned as his boyfriend and the teammates tackled each other in a frenzy of excitement. Simon pulled him in for a hug, and before he released him, he whispered a, "Congratulations," and smiled at him.

Ralph pecked his cheek as a goodbye and then ducked out of the stands, heading for Jacks car. It took him a little while to get there, as he was stopped repeatedly by people he knew who wanted him to congratulate Jack for them, or talk to him personally. When he finally got to the car, Jack was leaning against it, arms crossed and in his usual school attire.

They stared at each other for a moment, quiet amongst the boisterous background noise until Jack finally cracked and broke out into a broad smile. He opened his arms for Ralph to fall into, and closed them when he did.

"We won," Jack whispered, eyes squeezed shut. "I can't believe we won."

Ralph pressed closer into him. "I've got some more good news to add to this. Apparently, we were unanimously voted for homecoming king and king."

An excited laugh left his boyfriend's lips, and he bent down, capturing Ralph in a deep kiss. "Guess it was a good thing we rented those tuxes."

"And I've got something for you." Ralph didn't wait for him to say anything as he crawled into the car and grabbed something from the backseat. "I threw it in there when you went to get changed for the game," he explained as he handed it to Jack..

He waited patiently for Jack to turn the painting over, and when he did, Ralph looked away, a blush rising on his cheeks. "I wanted to give it to you because you have such an amazing laugh and you're almost never relaxed, so I drew a picture of you on our third date. I hope you like it."

"Babe, it's amazing," Jack said, sincerity dripping from his voice. "I love it, but not as much as I love you."

Ralph's eyes widened, and he couldn't stop grinning. "I love you too."


	2. Winter Is the Warmest

A guest left a request asking for more and she used a puppy dog face and I can't say no to that! So I went through my tumbler and found this from awhile back enjoy! P.S follow me on Tumbler missmerridew343

I awoke with a start when I heard the moaning coming from the boy next to me. I looked over to see Ralph wrapped in the fur blanket on our bed, shivering. It was then that I felt the cold wrapping itself around my body, sinking its icy claws into my skin. "Oh." He's cold, but why wouldn't he just tell me? I could have conjured another blanket for us. I became alarmed when his teeth started chattering so I did the only thing I could think of.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, drawing the shivering boy closer to my warm chest. I unwrapped the blanket from his body then pulled it over both of us. Then I threw my leg over his, intertwining them. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he finally stopped shivering. I could feel the cold from his body seeping through my clothing as he warmed up.

He began to shift and stir, slowly waking up. "Jack, what's happening?" He asked, voice heavily laced with sleep.

"Ssh go back to sleep, babe. You were just cold so I was trying to warm you up." He nodded and turned around in my arms, laying his head on my chest and pressing his cold nose to my neck. Soon enough soft snores were escaping his mouth. I gazed down lovingly at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well my angel, I love you."


End file.
